


Тайное и явное

by Pakula



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Time, M/M, Some Yoga, Wall Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakula/pseuds/Pakula
Summary: Тони хочет узнать, почему Стив уничтожает столько боксерских груш. То, что он выяснил, удовлетворяет его чуть более, чем полностью (просто потому, что на самом деле это не его вина. Ну может быть, немного...)





	Тайное и явное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cámara Indiscreta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842580) by [be_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_mine/pseuds/be_mine). 

> be_mine, ¡muchas gracias por el texto!  
Спасибо Декантате за терпение и пинки  
Как адепт йоги, не смогла пройти мимо этого текста :)

В третий раз за неделю Тони пришлось разрабатывать новые боксерские груши. Стив был активен как никогда и — несмотря на постоянные усовершенствования, которые Тони вносил при проектировании — уничтожал их со скоростью, вызывающей тревогу. Тони был недоволен. Он уже перепробовал все: более прочные материалы, укрепленные швы, металлические нити и сетки. Тони даже создал интерактивную боксерскую грушу, почти полностью состоящую из металла, но Стив очень быстро сломал об нее руки, так что Тони выдумал предлог, чтобы убрать новую модель из тренажерного зала. Он не хотел, чтобы его друг продолжал вредить себе. Тот быстро восстанавливался, но Тони не мог избавиться от чувства вины за то, что не предоставил более безопасную разработку.

— Есть что-то, чего я не вижу, Джарвис. Не могу поверить, что до сих пор не нашел решение.

— Уверен, что вы найдете его в ближайшее время, сэр.

— Самое мерзкое, что за последние пару недель ситуация ухудшилась. Раньше он рвал груши раз или два в месяц, но сейчас это просто смешно!

— Может, вам стоит поговорить с капитаном. Возможно, у него будут какие-нибудь идеи по этому поводу.

— Нет! Хочу разобраться в этом сам... У него явно что-то произошло. У тебя есть записи Стива за последние несколько недель? Мне нужно заново проанализировать его перемещения, чтобы понять, что я упускаю из виду.

— Разумеется, сэр, но в данный момент капитан занимается в тренажерном зале. Желаете взглянуть на это прямо сейчас?

— Конечно, сегодня он был особенно раздражен после встречи в Щ.И.Т.е. Думаю, ему не понравилось, что Наташа и Баки перешептывались друг с другом, делясь секретиками. Оба бывшие убийцы и прекрасно ладят. После того как Баки согласился присоединиться к команде, Наташа уже не уделяет Кэпу столько внимания.

— Не уверен, что вас беспокоит именно это, сэр. 

— Джарвис, ты ничего не понимаешь. Пусть я сам тебя программировал, моего опыта в отношениях между людьми у тебя нет, мой друг. Я уверен, что Стив ревнует.

— Как скажете, сэр.

— Ладно, хватит болтать. Включи запись, пожалуйста.

На большом мониторе перед Тони возникло изображение Стива, яростно колотившего боксерскую грушу.

— Кажется, мы вовремя. Джарвис, рассчитай силу и скорость каждого удара вдобавок к натяжению мешка во всех точках воздействия. Запиши крупные планы обеих рук в момент удара о ткань и выведи на монитор справа. Уверен, что каждый удар, который он наносит, отличается от тех, что мы проанализировали в первый раз.

На мониторе тут же возникли два снимка рук Стива вдобавок к всплывающим окнам графиков с расчетами, запрошенными Тони.

— М-м-м, интересно. По всей видимости, сила, с которой он наносит удары, существенно выше, чем та, которую мы наблюдали ранее. Кажется, сегодня он очень расстроен.

— Мне тоже так кажется, сэр.

На мгновение Тони отметил, что на записи Стив зверски избивает мешок, при этом неотрывно глядя в сторону.

— Дай мне получше рассмотреть его лицо, Джарвис. Смести угол немного в бок.

На экране был виден Стив целиком. Выглядел он серьезным и в то же время сбитым с толку. На лице отражалось легкое удивление и что-то, чего Тони не смог определить. Было очевидно, что то, что видел Стив, его смущало.

— Похоже, что он там не один. Можешь показать мне дальний план комнаты? Убедись, что не упустил из виду Стива.

Вид на тренажерный зал немного отдалился, но Тони было достаточно пары метров, чтобы увидеть, что отвлекает Стива.

Всего в метре от него находился Баки. Он расстелил на полу коврик для йоги и занимался вместе со своим другом.

— А, это просто Баки. — Совместные тренировки были обычной практикой. Сейчас Баки сидел, вытирая пот со лба предплечьем. Видимо, он что-то говорил Стиву. — Ладно, может Стив все еще сердится на него.

Тони продолжил наблюдать. Вскоре упражнения Баки привлекли его внимание. Это явно была йога, но с незначительными отличиями.

Что ты задумал, Барнс, подумал Тони. Парень оказался весьма гибким. Он двигался очень плавно и... чувственно? Тони засмотрелся на соблазнительные движения, отвлекшие его от наблюдения за Стивом. Баки был в коротких и очень облегающих шортах темно-красного цвета, оставляющих крайне мало простора для воображения. А майка была ему очень велика. Похоже, что это одна из Стивовых. Очевидно, эта одежда не особо подходила для йоги, поскольку каждый раз, когда Баки наклонялся, майка сползала, оголяя большую часть его живота.

В этот момент Баки приступил к другой асане: стоя на одной ноге и направив руку вперед, другой рукой он подтянул вторую ногу вверх. Затем медленно наклонился вниз, удерживая ногу поднятой. Он остановился в этой позиции, полностью обнажив грудь и выставив промежность. Это выглядело впечатляюще. Впечатляюще сексуально. Блядь, подумал Тони. Откуда взялась эта мысль?

Тони покачал головой, словно хотел вытрясти эти мысли из головы. Он был очень счастлив с Пеппер, спасибо большое. Уже много лет он не увлекался мужчинами, и сейчас **не** подходящий момент делать это снова, тем более с товарищем по команде, бывшим убийцей и другом наивного капитана Роджерса. Но движения Баки становились все более и более откровенными. Тони было необходимо смотреть дальше.

В следующей позиции Баки опустил руки и предплечья на пол и медленно оторвал от пола ноги и бедра, полностью поднимая их в воздух. Этот идеальный баланс был произведением искусства. И длился всего мгновение, пока Баки не начал заводить ноги к спине, сгибая их и округляя все тело. Единственная проблема заключалась в его половой принадлежности, которая, к радости Тони, была идеально обрисована в этих узких шортах. Парень был весьма одарен. Мышцы груди и живота были полностью обнажены благодаря огромной майке. Это было очень приятное зрелище.

Следующая поза была проще, но намного непристойнее. Вернувшись в вертикальную позицию, Баки начал наклонять тело вперед и вниз с прямыми, слегка разведенными ногами. Он наклонялся, пока не коснулся пола, опустив сначала пальцы рук, затем ладони, и остался в такой позе, прислонившись лбом к ноге. Ягодицы Баки выглядели великолепно. Тони усмехался абсурдно-сексуальной позе. Проклятье, если бы он не был помолвлен, счастливо помолвлен...

Внезапно Баки, казалось, вздрогнул и стремительно обернулся к Стиву, выходя из позы. Груша, которую избивал Стив, взлетела в воздух и ударилась о стену. Тони давно перестал обращать на Стива внимание, и потому был шокирован, взглянув на его лицо. Стив был весь красный и потный. Он пожирал Баки глазами, но был мрачен, словно боролся с собой.

Баки что-то сказал, но Стив промолчал. Баки снова заговорил, лукаво улыбаясь, но Стив отвернулся от камеры, поэтому Тони не был уверен, ответил ли тот. До этого момента изображение было без звука, потому что Тони не был заинтересован в происходящем.

— Джарвис, включи звук, пожалуйста.

_— ...Стив? Давай, расскажи мне..._

_— Нет, не о чем, Бак..._

_— Брось. Я тебя смущаю?_

_— Нет, конечно нет, это я..._

_— Что случилось?_

_— Думаю, ты знаешь._

_— Нет, не знаю. Ты должен рассказать мне, Стиви. Давай, скажи мне, не бойся._

_— Это не страх._

_— Тогда что это?_

_— Баки, я... Черт побери, я не знаю, как сказать это..._

Лицо Баки озарилось улыбкой.

_— Ладно, это неважно. Можешь рассказать мне позже. А теперь подойди сюда. Тебе нужно расслабиться. Идем. Помоги мне. _

Баки протянул руку, чтобы Стив подошел ближе. Жест выглядел таким открытым и ласковым, что никто не смог бы устоять. Стив медленно приближался, пока его рука не легла в руку Баки.

_— Если ты не успокоишься, то разгромишь весь зал, и Тони разозлится._

_— Это не легко, — нежно ответил Стив. — Не рядом с тобой._

_— Ты ошибаешься. Чем ближе ты ко мне находишься, тем сильнее можешь расслабиться. _

Баки привлек его к себе. Он мягко заставил Стива встать позади себя и уперся спиной в его большую грудь, как будто хотел передохнуть.

_— Поможешь мне сделать растяжку?_

_— Что мне нужно делать?_

_— Держи меня за бедра. Когда я скажу, толкнешь мою спину вниз, хорошо?_

_— Конечно. _

Стив положил ладони на бедра Баки, а тот наклонился вперед, плотно прижав ягодицы к паху Стива. Лицо Стива снова бросило в краску, пока он пристально смотрел на обнаженную спину Баки.

_— Стив, толкай. _

Стив положил ладони на поясницу Баки и начал мягко толкать, спускаясь руками вниз. Вдруг шорты Баки немного соскользнули, открывая вид на начало расщелины, и Стив прикипел к ней взглядом. Его рот приоткрылся — он хотел что-то сказать, но в итоге прикусил губу, не выдав ни слова.

Тони не мог отвести глаз от экрана. Казалось, что он смотрит порнофильм, действия главных героев которого до смешного очевидны. Как было возможно, что Стив ничего не понял? Баки прижимался к нему так настойчиво и чувственно, что даже Тони уже завелся. Если Кэп упустит эту возможность, Тони придется серьезно с ним поговорить. Баки явно хотел заняться сексом, и лицо Стива подтверждало, что это желание взаимно.

_— Сильнее, Стив. Сильнее! _

Стив надавил еще немного, вызвав долгий сильный стон Баки, который прижался еще крепче к паху Стива, заставив того издать рык удовольствия.

_— Стив..._

_— Черт побери, Баки, ты сводишь меня с ума._

_— Ты собираешься что-то с этим сделать? _

Не ответив, Стив наклонился над Баки, чтобы удержать его под грудью, приподнять и уложить головой себе на плечо. Стив, одной рукой обхватив подбородок Баки, мягко потянул, чтобы встретиться с ним глазами, а другой — медленно нырнул под майку и начал путешествие по телу Баки.

_— Я хочу тебя больше всего на свете, Бак._

_— Черт... Поцелуй меня. _

Их губы встретились в яростном, страстном поцелуе. Тони ясно видел, что их рты были открыты и их языки сталкивались, смакуя, как будто они были голодны и жаждали друг друга. Звуки, издаваемые ими, были настолько эротичными, что они словно молния достигли промежности Тони. Он давно не видел такого поцелуя и был точно уверен, что они с Пеппер никогда не целовались с таким отчаянием, с таким желанием.

Баки попытался обернуться, но Стив не позволил, крепко обняв его, чтобы удержать на месте. Его руки спустились на талию Баки, и он начал медленно стягивать с него майку, пока не избавился от нее. Ладонями Стив мягко обводил каждый изгиб красивой груди Баки. Стив прервал поцелуй, чтобы проследить ртом линию челюсти Баки, пока не достиг шеи и плеч. Баки опустил голову на плечо Стива, прикрыв глаза, и застонал от удовольствия, когда Стив осыпал его поцелуями.

_— Стив..._

_— Ш-ш-ш-ш, позволь мне коснуться тебя..._

_— Стив... _

Ладони Стива спустились на пояс шорт Баки и начали стягивать их ниже.

_— Можно?_

_— Да... пожалуйста... _

Двумя руками Стив приспустил его шорты, целуя спину Баки, и наклонился, чтобы снять их полностью. Он медленно поднялся, осыпая Баки ласками и поцелуями, и наконец прижал его к груди, другой рукой держа внушительный член, прижимающийся к голому животу.

_— А-а-а-х, Стив..._

_— Ты так прекрасен, Баки. _

Тони был поражен. Баки был впечатляющий и в этот момент показывал себя во всей красе. Руки и рот Стива блуждали по его телу, и оно вибрировало от удовольствия. Изо рта доносились какие-то невероятные звуки. Баки наслаждается ситуацией на всю катушку, подумал Тони.

_— Стив, позволь мне прикоснуться к тебе, любимый, пожалуйста... _

Стив остановился, позволил Баки повернуться к нему и обхватил его лицо ладонями.

_— Как ты назвал меня?_

_— Любимый... любимый..._

_— Черт побери, Баки! _

Они снова лихорадочно поцеловались, а Баки начал раздевать Стива. Когда ему удалось избавить того от одежды, он отступил на секунду, чтобы полюбоваться телом Стива.

_— Блядь... ты самое горячее, что я видел в жизни. _

Не дожидаясь ответа, Баки снова поймал его в поцелуй и, держась за плечи Стива, обвил ногами его талию. Стив подхватил его под ягодицы и прижал к стене. Ракурс у Тони стал еще лучше. Ягодицы Стива были впечатляющие: круглые и крепкие, они напрягались каждый раз, когда он вжимался в Баки. Красивая спина блестела от пота, который обрисовывал каждый мускул и изгиб. Ногами он твердо стоял на земле, икры Баки поглаживали вверх-вниз сильные мускулы.

Определенно, это был образец, достойный восхищения. Что ж, нельзя ожидать меньшего от суперсолдата. Тони знал, что у Стива красивое тело. Он обожал его с детства и, будучи подростком, копался в документах отца и нашел некоторые фотографии Стива, разглядывать которые не следовало молодому человеку его возраста. Но даже это не подготовило его к нынешнему впечатляющему виду Стива. Полного страсти и жара, прижимающегося к своему партнеру и стонущего от удовольствия. Тони, не сдержавшись, скользнул рукой к паху, чтобы помассировать болезненную эрекцию.

Вскоре Тони стал испытывать чувство вины. Ему не стоило видеть это. Он уже понял, почему Стив порвал так много груш. Это было не потому, что они были плохо сделаны, а потому что бедного Капитана пытал его друг, и, видимо, Стив наконец-то был вознагражден. Тони стоило выключить монитор, стереть запись, но... Черт! Это было очень, очень возбуждающе. Тони хотел увидеть больше. К сожалению, у него не было всех ракурсов, но он не хотел просить Джарвиса сделать больше снимков. До сих пор это было непреднамеренной случайностью. Но если он запишет происходящее со всех сторон, его грех станет еще тяжелее. Но Баки и Стив знали о системе видеонаблюдения. Ради бога, они же были в тренажерном зале! Они даже не побеспокоились попросить Джарвиса заблокировать двери. Но было очевидно, что тот все равно это сделал.

_— Стив, ты нужен мне внутри, пожалуйста... _

Слова Баки привлекли внимание Тони, вывев его из задумчивости.

_— Ты уверен?_

_— Я никогда не был так уверен._

_— Хорошо. Повернешься? _

Баки спустил ноги и повернулся к стене, уперевшись лицом в прохладную стену и выставив бедра перед Стивом.

— Так держать, сержант, — сказал Тони. — Покажи ему, как сильно его хочешь.

Стив осыпал его поцелуями, начав с основания шеи и спускаясь вниз, пока не достиг ягодиц. Встав на колени между ног Баки, он сделал то, чего Тони никак не ожидал от милого и девственного Стива. Раздвинув обеими руками ягодицы Баки, Стив зарылся лицом между ними. Из-за угла записи не было видно ничего, кроме этого, но из стонов Баки было и так ясно, что происходит.

_— Стив!.. что ты делаешь... А-а-а-а, Стив..._

_— Ты вкусный, Бак... _

Стоны становились все более и более отчаянными.

_— Пожалуйста, Стив, ты нужен мне... войди в меня... Стив..._

_— Пока нет, любимый. _

Тони видел, как Стив поднес пальцы ко рту, чтобы увлажнить их, а затем погрузился ими между ягодиц Баки. Стоны удовольствия усилились.

_— А-а-а-х Стив... больше, дай мне больше..._

_— Терпение, любовь моя, я не хочу поранить тебя._

_— Загляни под мат... я захватил смазку..._

_— Серьезно?.. Ты знал, что это произойдет?_

_— Нет, конечно... Я просто хотел, чтобы это случилось, Стив, давно хотел. _

Улыбнувшись, Стив подошел к мату и приподнял его, отыскав под ним небольшой тюбик смазки. Быстро открыв его, он нанес плотный гель на пальцы и снова погрузил их в жаждущее тело Баки.

_— Стив, я готов... Пожалуйста... _

Стив убрал пальцы, вызвав тихие вздохи удовольствия. Тони подумал, что тот собирается проникнуть в Баки, прижав того к стене, но вместо этого Стив потянул Баки, развернув лицом к себе. Стив приподнял его как перышко, и их губы встретились. Он пристроил ноги Баки себе на бедра и, придерживая его за ягодицы, бережно опустил Баки на свой член, медленно проникая в него. Тони видел мокрое, покрасневшее лицо Баки. Его глаза были прикрыты, губы распухли и покраснели от поцелуев. Баки издавал стоны удовольствия и шептал в ухо Стива грязные словечки, отчаянно ухватившись за его плечи.

_— А-а-а-х Стив... Ты такой большой... Так хорошо..._

_— Бак..._

_— А теперь, любовь моя, трахни меня глубже... М-м-м._

_— Баки, ты такой горячий..._

_— Блядь... Сильнее..._

_— Так?_

_— Да, любимый... А-а-а-х, так... Ты так глубоко..._

_— Тебе нравится, Баки?_

_— Я обожаю... да, здесь... сильнее... сильнее! _

Движения Стива не прекращались. Он больше не говорил, только стонал и невнятно бормотал. Он продолжал следовать инструкциям Баки, будто не мог ослушаться. Его бедра двигались взад-вперед, с силой вбиваясь в Баки. С каждым толчком их ягодицы сокращались снова и снова.

Черт побери, вот это выносливость. Тони был впечатлен, что они продержались так долго. Он вытащил руку из штанов, чтобы не выглядеть как перевозбужденный подросток, но, даже не прикасаясь к себе, он был очень близок к оргазму. Тони уже много лет так не возбуждался от вида мужчины и, тем более, от вида двоих. Он был уверен, что ему не за что себя винить (кроме того факта, что он подсматривал за своими товарищами) — любой человек возбудился бы от этого зрелища.

— Отличное шоу, Тони.

Тони чуть не свалился с кресла.

— Наташа! Как ты вошла?!

— Я не раскрываю свои секреты.

— Это не то, о чем ты подумала! Это случайность!

Наташа приблизилась, заинтересованно глядя в монитор.

— Стив и Баки, да?

— Да, в тренажерном зале.

— Отлично, наконец-то. Я рада за них.

— Ты знала? Я пытался выяснить, как Стив уничтожает боксерские груши, а затем Баки...

— Эти двое долго ходили вокруг да около. Я была готова побить этих глупцов. Похоже, Баки решил последовать моему совету.

— Так вы об этом шептались?

— Я бы не сказала «шептались», мы еще много смеялись. Было потрясающе наблюдать за ревнующим Стивом.

— Да, точно. Боги, Нат! Не хочу, чтобы ты плохо думала обо мне.

— Спокойно, Тони, я не буду осуждать или... обвинять тебя.

— Серьезно?

— Конечно. Думаю, это просто совпадение.

— Отлично, спасибо. Все так и было.

— Но мне интересно, почему ты продолжаешь смотреть?

— М-м-м... Черт. Это самое сексуальное зрелище, что я видел за последние годы.

— Не знала, что тебя привлекают мужчины. Я не выяснила этого, когда копала под тебя, к тому же ты с Пеппер... Конечно, с твоей одержимостью Кэпом я должна была что-то заподозрить.

— Что ж, много лет назад у меня было несколько свиданий с одним или парочкой друзей, но ничего серьезного. Я люблю Пеппер и не ищу никого другого. Выключу все это, похоже, ты против наблюдения за этими двумя.

— Эй, подожди, я не говорила этого.

— Что?

— По правде говоря, я люблю гейский секс, Тони. Это одно из моих тайных увлечений.

— Серьезно?

— Конечно. Почему нет? Двое сексуальных мужчин трутся друг о друга, целуются, стонут, трахаются — это лучшее.

— Что?

— Черт, Тони, мне нравится смотреть на голых мужчин, не женщин, и я отлично их понимаю.

— Как так?

— Мне нравятся мужчины так же, как и им. Мне нравится делать с мужчинами то же, что и они делают. Я наслаждаюсь обладанием так же, и нет ничего лучше, чем открыть для гетеросексуального мужчины удовольствие от массажа простаты, а затем... ты понял.

— Наташа, я впечатлен.

— Всегда пожалуйста, Тони. Я думала, ты не обделен опытом в этой сфере.

— Так и есть, но я не думал, что встречу женщину, как ты. Пеппер очень чувственная, но в традиционном смысле.

— Может, она не осмелилась спросить тебя о том, чего ты на самом деле хочешь. Может, она не знает, как ты это воспримешь.

— Не знаю, мы никогда это не обсуждали.

— Тебе нечего стыдиться, Тони. Пеппер замечательная женщина. Может быть, это станет для вас приятным сюрпризом.

— Ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаю я?

— Мы с Пеппер друзья и много болтаем, и... думаю, я помогла ей немного раскрепоститься. Поверь мне, Тони. Поговори с ней.

— Обязательно, Нат.

Пока Тони и Нат разговаривали, Стив и Баки занимались любовью, стоная и переговариваясь. Целуясь и двигаясь навстречу друг другу. Баки рыкнул от удовольствия, достигнув кульминации, а Стив все проникал в него, целуя и гладя, пока из члена Баки не показались последние капли спермы. Стив попытался отстраниться, но Баки не позволил ему.

_— Нет, любимый. Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил внутри меня, пожалуйста, Стив._

_— Баки..._

Баки приподнял ноги еще выше, прижав Стива к своему телу.

_— Двигайся, давай, кончи в меня._

_— Бак..._

_— Давай, это так приятно. _

Стив продолжил двигаться, вбиваясь снова и снова, пока не достиг оргазма. Они с Баки обнимались, целовались и ласкали друг друга.

_— Я люблю тебя, Стив._

_— И я люблю тебя, Баки._

_— Ты понятия не имеешь, как долго я этого ждал._

_— Семьдесят два года?_

_— Да, плюс-минус._

_— Прости меня за то, что не сделал того раньше. Я был трусом._

_— Я тоже боялся, Стив, но больше не хочу._

_— Спасибо, что ждал меня, Бак._

_— Спасибо, что принял меня, Стиви. _

К поцелуям и ласкам добавились расслабленные улыбки.

_— Думаю, нам стоит принять душ. Пойдем?_

_— Можно я отнесу тебя? Не хочу, чтобы..._

_— Чтобы что?_

_— Не хочу, чтобы тебе было неудобно, когда... когда из тебя начнет вытекать моя сперма._

_— Черт, Стив, ты все продумываешь!_

_— Не могу ничегос этим поделать. Тебя это раздражает?_

_— Нет, любовь моя, конечно нет..._

Стив поднял Баки на руки и направился к душевым. Баки целовал Стива, обхватив его шею руками.

Тони и Наташа наблюдали за ними, пока они не удалились.

— Эти двое просто нечто, правда?

— Точно.

— Что ты собираешься делать с этой записью, Тони?

— Не знаю. Наверное, мне стоит стереть ее.

— Это было бы правильно, вот только...

— Что?

— Думаю, Баки хотел бы заполучить себе копию.

— Серьезно?

— Конечно. Я неплохо его знаю и уверена, что ему очень понравится.

— А что насчет Стива?

— Думаю, если Баки поймет, как распорядиться ей верно, Стив получит свою долю удовольствия.

— Ладно, но я не собираюсь разговаривать об этом с Баки. Думаю, он ударит меня прежде, чем я смогу объяснить, что произошло.

— Если хочешь, я поговорю с ним. Меня он бить не станет.

— Отлично, тогда я отправлю тебе копию?

— Конечно, Тони, — с улыбкой ответила Наташа.

**Author's Note:**

> Асаны, которые <s>помогли соблазнить Стива</s> делает Баки:  
1\. поза короля танцев https://takprosto.cc/wp-content/uploads/k/korrekciya-osanki/6.jpg  
2\. поза скорпиона https://www.aumyogashala.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/08/Scorpion-Pose-Vrschikasana.jpg  
3\. поза полного наклона https://www.jiva.com/media/articles/img/article_images/Yoga_960x636__eng.jpg


End file.
